Jaded
by Angeliz
Summary: Ryou is crushing on a video game character. Bakura is having none of that. What an interesting way to regain his attention. Bakura x Ryou, and a little bit Jade x Dist, but definitely not a crossover. Yaoi warning, oneshot.


Note of Authorness: Hello, my duckies. Sooo, basically, I was just messing with the characters in this fic, having a little fun. Ryou and Bakura don't mind, I'm sure. I've been in a bit of a Tales of the Abyss obsession lately, so I figured, why not? What's the worst that could happen? Haha. Knowing the game isn't essential to reading this fic, really, but it does make it more amusing. Or perhaps that's just me. In any case, hope you enjoy. Angeliz out.

…

Ryou gazed longingly at the screen, fingers stilling over the controller he held cradled in his hands. His eyes wandered the figure, taking in his long brownish hair, his fitted blue uniform, his intense crimson eyes behind innocent silver frames. Unable to help himself, he let out a sigh, forgetting for a moment all aspects of the game that had nothing to do with one particularly sexy necromancer. Sarcastic yet fierce, cool yet powerful, with that angst-ridden past that got him every time… _Why aren't you real?_ Ryou asked silently, pouting at the screen before finally allowing the game to save. _He's just too hot. Me-ow. _

"Yadonushi?"

"Ack!"

Bakura only stared as his former host leapt a good foot or so into the air, sending his game controller flying across the carpet as his pale face turned steadily red. He wondered at that momentarily, uncertain as to why the boy was blushing like he'd just been caught with pornography, but waved it off quickly enough. "Are you done with that game yet?" he asked, leaning idly against the doorframe. "Because you were supposed to be at the runt's house an hour ago. He just called."

"An hour?" Ryou squeaked, reaching to hit the power button. "I must have lost track of the time! Bakura, have you seen my coat?"

"By the door."

"Oh, right. Thanks," he said breathlessly as he slid into his shoes. "I don't know when I'll be back; will you be okay for dinner? I think there's some stuff in the cupboards."

"Mm. Have a nice time."

Ryou blinked, halfway out the door. "Um…okay. Thank you!"

"Just get going, Ryou," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "You're already late."

The boy squeaked once more and was gone, door clicking softly behind him. Bakura waited a few moments, listening to the faint sound of his host's footsteps fading down the hall before he reached across the carpet for Ryou's abandoned controller. He hadn't played many video games, usually opting for a more concrete style of gaming, but he was curious as to what exactly had been holding his light's attention for hours on end over the last few days. How great could it be to have captured his interest so completely?

And then the opening credits flashed across the screen, and Bakura suddenly thought that he might have an idea. "Interesting," he murmured simply, rising without bothering to start the game itself. The internet could give him the answers he was looking for in so much less the time, after all, and he was nothing if not efficient. "Let's see what you've been up to, yadonushi."

…

"Bakura?" Ryou called, much later, shaking out his damp hair as he stepped into the hall. He had stayed at Yugi's far longer than expected, and had been surprised by the steady drizzle awaiting when he finally left the game shop. Just his luck, it had caught him without an umbrella. The real world sucked. "I'm back. Are you home?"

"Bakura had to step out for a bit. Perhaps I could be of service, instead?"

Ryou froze in the act of hanging his coat, lean frame tensing instantly. "Who's there?" he demanded, though the tremor in his voice somewhat lessened the authority of his tone. Receiving only silence in response, he slowly began to turn, only to flinch sharply as a fisted hand arced toward his face. Involuntarily, he screwed his eyes shut, frowning in confusion at the sensation of something settling softly over the bridge of his nose rather than crashing violently into it. He felt one eyebrow twitch upward, quizzical. …_What?_

"Open your eyes," the voice commanded mildly from a few feet away, in such a tone that Ryou could not help but obey. As his eyelids fluttered, he realized that he was now staring into his living room through a round pair of prop eyeglasses, which rested rather crookedly over the tops of his ears. Reaching to adjust them, he suddenly caught sight of the figure lounging unconcernedly against the wall, adorned head-to-toe in full Malkuth military regalia. Ryou could not help it; he jerked back toward the doorway, utterly bewildered. _"Bakura?"_

"Not exactly," said the man, smiling lazily as Ryou gaped, trying to marshal his thoughts.

It was Bakura, all right, but it also was not, for he was nothing even remotely resembling the man that Ryou had bid goodbye to only hours before. Gone were the usual t-shirt and jeans, the trademark black coat, even the ever-present glimmer of the Ring. Instead, deep blue fabric clung to his lithe form, trimmed in white and gold, cut in a pattern that Ryou knew quite well. Spilling across the shoulders, Bakura's hair now shone auburn and tidy, not a trace of silver remaining in his silky mane, nor of spikes. His bloodied eyes sparkled behind oval lenses. "See anything you like?"

Ryou's mouth worked silently, rather like that of a beached cod. It couldn't have been terribly attractive, but that wasn't all that important at the moment. "Bakura, what did you—"

His darkness moved suddenly, forcing him back against the wall, one strong arm pressed lightly across his chest to quiet his half-formed query. "Not Bakura. Call me Jade." He chuckled a little, playing gently with the ends of Ryou's pale hair, smile shifting momentarily into a much-familiar smirk. "If I know anything about you, it's that you never say no to role-play."

"B-Bakura!" Ryou blushed fiercely, and Bakura took the opportunity to silence further protest by forcing his lips securely against his captive's, snaking pale hands around his thin waist. It was not his usual style of kiss, burning and severe and utterly logic-numbing, as fast and sure as Bakura himself. Instead, he noted control behind the firm press of lips, an intriguing mockery of courtesy that left him completely breathless. Ryou was not used to being kissed this way, yet he could not honestly say that it was entirely unfamiliar. And he certainly could not deny that he liked it.

Bakura pulled back then, his smile almost frighteningly benign. "Any complaints?" he asked pleasantly, confidence lacing his easy stance.

Faintly, Ryou shook his head.

"I thought not."

And then swiftly, Ryou found himself on his back, sinking slightly into the large, squashy cushions of his couch. A squeak escaped his throat as a familiar weight settled atop him, sending a jolt of warmth through his body at each place they touched, drawing the sound out into the space between them. The figure above him smiled.

"Shh," Bakura said, placing a slender, gloved finger to his lips. "You'll like this, I promise…Dist."

Ryou could not help but gasp at that, soft and surprised. "How did you?.."

"I read your fanfiction." He chuckled quietly, scarlet eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "It's not bad, by the way. If a little dirty." A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth, widening at the blush it brought forth as he twined his fingers through soft white hair. Beneath him, Ryou felt his eyes go wide.

"You read my stories?"

"Dist," Bakura said, brushing his lips over the boy's exposed collarbone. "You're talking far too much, old friend."

Ryou moaned quietly at the contact, closing his fist around the deep blue collar of Bakura's slightly rumpled uniform. Experimentally, he reached to run his fingers through the soft strands of sandy hair, both longer and smoother than Bakura's usual untamed locks. It was nearly breathtaking. "J-Jade…"

"That's right," he breathed, luxuriating in the feel of Ryou's soft skin as he deftly undid the buttons of his conveniently black shirt. The boy arched beneath the touch, gasping sharply as Bakura ran gloved hands up his sides, brushing his thumbs roughly over the exposed nipples. Ryou could feel his body beginning to quiver, the sensation of fabric on skin almost enough to undo him, but Bakura only smiled and pulled back, his expression maddening. "Ah-ah, can't have that. I know it's been years, but do try to calm down. It will be better for both of us."

Somewhere in the distant part of his brain that wasn't completely fogged up by the erotic display of Bakura slowly removing his gloves with his teeth, Ryou could not help but wonder. How was his darkness so entirely familiar with his character's every verbal quirk, every nuance of his personality? How did he get the appearance so dead-on in only a few hours? He had never played the game, of that much Ryou was certain. So how did he…

"Dist," Bakura said sharply, tugging at a strand of snowy hair with now-bare fingers. "Pay attention to me. Or I shall have to _make_ you pay attention."

Ryou frowned at that, brow furrowing, and then something suddenly came free in his chest. Had he really been paying attention, he would have likened it to that feeling of total immersion in his tabletop RPGs, the moment when reality fell away and a whole other world emerged, along with a whole other self. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the similarity.

But, quite simply, he wasn't.

"Jade," he snapped, irritation bleeding into his tone to mingle with desire. "Don't talk to me like I'm twelve." He surged upward without warning, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck as he claimed his lips in a burning, competitive kiss, reveling in the surprised sound it drew forth. Sadistically pleased, he let his hands wander further upward, short nails dragging across his scalp. "Quit making fun of me."

A chuckle sounded between them at that, vibrating in Bakura's chest. "Stop whining, Dist. It isn't very dignified."

Ryou gave a small, annoyed sound as he was pushed back yet again, fingers tight around his wrists to prevent him from moving. Deliberately, Bakura lowered his head to Ryou's chest, eyes twinkling with either affection or unadulterated evil, it wasn't clear which. Though, as his tongue began tracing the first heated lines across his flesh, edging downward, Ryou was more inclined toward the latter. "J-Jade!"

Bakura smiled against his skin, teasing lips and teeth over his pale stomach before nipping at his hip, leaving a trail of darkened flesh in his wake. Ryou could not help it; he yelped, feeling the blush creep down his neck even before the sound had completed itself. Bakura laughed outright.

"S-shut up," Ryou snapped, eyes flashing behind their frames.

"Not a chance."

"Damn you, Jade…"

"Oh, I'm certain," Bakura said mildly, leaning back somewhat to unfasten Ryou's jeans, dragging them over his hips in one fluid motion. His eyes lingered over the boy before him, over the rapid heave of his chest and the swell of his erection, tracing the pale body as if to commit its every detail to memory. Lightly, his fingers followed the path set by his eyes, and Ryou shivered achingly at the ghostly touches. Their gazes locked, melting brown met with crimson, emotions unhindered behind the curve of their glasses. "Lovely, Dist," Bakura murmured, "though it pains me to admit it."

"Just take your clothes off," Ryou managed, fingers fisting in a handful of blue fabric as he pulled the other flush against him, the thrust of his hips bringing their erections together for the first time. Twin hisses were pulled from their throats, and Bakura snarled, unable to control the reaction. Ryou took advantage of the moment to crush their lips together, hard and deep and desperate, moans tangling around their tongues. For a moment, he was in control, and it sent a thrill through him like the pleasant burning of magic. Bakura growled and pushed him away.

"You asked me to stop teasing you," he said harshly, panting, auburn hair in the beginnings of disarray. "Well, your wish is my command, my friend."

Long, skilled fingers tore open brass buttons, casting the proud uniform shamelessly to the floor. His dark shirt followed immediately behind the jacket, and Ryou reached, impatient, to help with his trousers. Free at last of any restriction, their bodies came together, Bakura's knee pressing between his legs to spread them apart. Ryou's sharp sound was muffled against Bakura's chest as the first slicked finger pressed into him, followed quickly by a second and third.

"Jade," Ryou whispered, enough to shatter the other's control as he threw his head back with a breathless little mewl. Bakura's eyes sharpened, suddenly impatient, as he grabbed his host's hips with a bruising force and pushed into him all at once.

Ryou moaned harshly as Bakura began to thrust, clutching at his shoulders, leaving soft biting kisses in a trail across his collarbone. His slender fingers tangled in the messy strands of sand-brown hair, tugging sharply in time to their movement. He could feel Bakura's hands on his arms, holding him down halfheartedly, the last attempt at that infamous control. Ryou had already been close, but now, staring up at the man above him, pale skin shimmered with sweat as those crimson eyes burned into his very soul, he knew he would not last much longer.

"Jade!" he cried urgently, arching his back almost impossibly as pleasure coursed through him in agonizing waves. "I'm going to…oh, god, Jade! Nn, please, faster, I'm almost—B-Bakura!"

"Gods, Ryou, I love it when you scream my name…"

Consumed in bursts of perfect pleasure, feeling his darkness release within him, it was all Ryou could manage to maintain even the slightest edge of reason. Distracted as he was, it was not until much, much later that he realized, nestled drowsily into the other man's arms, that he had finally forced Bakura to break his perfectly crafted character.

His inner Dist nearly purred with satisfaction. Victory was sweet, indeed.

…

Ryou glanced up from his latest half-finished story at the sound of a familiar growl echoing down the hallway. Fingers stilling over the keyboard, he tilted his head toward the sound, wondering vaguely what had ticked Bakura off this time. With a fond sigh, he swiveled the mouse toward the save button and lightly closed his laptop. With his darker half, it was always best to find out.

"Bakura?" he asked carefully, stepping into the living room. "Is anything wrong?"

"Of course not, yadonushi," Bakura said. Ryou noticed idly that his teeth were ground tightly together, fingers gripping the controller with annoyed determination. "I've just had my ass kicked twice by a grade-schooler with pink hair, but how could that possibly be a problem?"

"Arietta? You're playing my game?"

Bakura grunted, staring at the television. _If looks could kill,_ Ryou thought with a chuckle, coming around behind him. Tear was still darting bravely across the screen, casting the occasional spell to heal her flailing hit points, oblivious to the three crumpled bodies of her former companions. She had no chance, he knew from experience. Arietta's liger was already moving in for the kill.

"Total defeat," Ryou murmured, slipping one hand into his pocket to close fingers carefully around something resting there. "And they were never heard from again."

"You're really not helping anything, you kn—mmph!"

"But try not to take it too hard, Jade," Ryou said as he pulled back from their kiss. He slid his thumb gently up the bridge of his nose, adjusting his rounded glasses with a faintly condescending smirk. "She may be far less than half your age, but there's no shame in losing honestly."

Bakura's eyes widened, narrowed, flashed dangerously…and then softened into calmness behind their lenses, a single crimson spark the only indication of his incendiary mood. Slowly, an intriguing bleed of auburn began seeping into his hair, straightening it, lengthening it. "Perhaps, Dist, perhaps. But I don't suppose you would care to try?"

"I'm afraid that would violate my orders, old friend." Ryou pounced, sending the game controller flying, sending his other sprawling back against the carpet. He grinned a rare predatory grin. "And I would much rather violate you, Jade."

"Oh? We'll see about that."

"So we shall…"

And then their mouths were forced violently together, and talking wasn't really important anymore. Behind them, Choral Castle faded gently into blackness.

…

Well...that's all, folks. Reviews are pretty-pretty and will be rewarded with cookies. :3


End file.
